


5 times Wilbur tried to hold Dream’s hand and 1 time he actually did

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude are Twins (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dreambur, Fluff, M/M, Sam and Tommy are the ultimate Dreambur Shippers, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Wilbur wants to hold Dream's hand but he's too shy to actually do it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 309





	5 times Wilbur tried to hold Dream’s hand and 1 time he actually did

_ The first time, _ Wilbur was cold. Dream had told him the night would be chilly and cold, he insisted on Will to bring his gloves. Wilbur  _ — _ being as foolish as ever— ignored his friend and went out just with his yellow sweater and red beanie.

Not even half an hour later and Wilbur was shivering. They went out to take a walk in the park and Wilbur managed to bear some of the weather due to the physical activity. The pair of best friends raced each other all across the park, the blond winning by a lot of distance.

“You know, for a tall guy you are slow as heck.” Dream teased him. As a response, Wilbur pushed him playfully. Unfortunately, Wilbur didn’t measure his strength and shoved Dream in the snow accidentally.

And thus, the snowball war began. 

Dream, being the sporty guy he was, managed to dodge a lot of Wilbur’s attacks and throw a decent amount of snow on the brunet. Wilbur counterattacked by grabbing a lot of snow with his arms and dropping it all on his friend.

They went for fifteen minutes.

Then, they settled in comfortable silence, Dream laid his head on Wilbur’s lap, meanwhile the brunet ran his hand through his hair. Wilbur looked at Dream’s face and smiled. The blond fell asleep not long ago and was quietly snoring. He seemed so calm.

Unlike Wilbur.

The musician was using all his strength to not tremble and wake up Dream. Wilbur’s legs were numb from the cold, but he  _ didn’t  _ want to wake Dream up.

And then he saw it.

Dream always liked to sleep with his hands on his chest.  _ ‘Sometimes, to calm myself, I used to feel my own breathing pattern. I guess it just stuck.’  _ It would be so easy for Wilbur to sneak his hand in and maybe get some warmth. His hands were paler than ever, meanwhile, Dream’s looked so cozy with his mittens. His naked hand lingered over Dream’s.

Dream stirred in himself up, Wilbur retracted his hand immediately. “You’re staring.” He stated. “What’s up?”

_ I want to hold your hand. _

“Nothing. Let’s head back home.”

_ The second time,  _ they were watching a movie at Dream’s house. Wilbur was never a fan of scary movies and that time wasn’t an exception.

_ ‘It’s going to be fun.’  _ Dream told him.  _ ‘I’ll never leave your side if I have to.’  _ That’s all it took to destroy Wilbur’s resolve.

Wilbur brought popcorn and nervously settled on the couch of the living room. After putting the movie and setting the mood, Dream threw a big blanket over them. Together they cuddled, Wilbur sneaked his arms around Dream’s waist and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder while Dream ate the popcorn.

Wilbur flinched as another jumpscare appeared on the TV. Dream –sensing his friend’s dismay– wiped his popcorn-stained hand on the couch and put it over Wilbur’s head protectively. Wilbur hid his head on the crook of Dream’s neck and let himself be caressed by the blond.

It was right there, Dream’s hand. Wilbur mastered every nerve in his body to not grab it, but the scary movie was not helping. He just needed some comfort, but he didn’t want to make things weird between them.

Best friends don’t hold hands, right?

_ The third time  _ was at Sam’s birthday. Dream’s twin brother invited Wilbur’s family and Sapnap, George, and Punz. They all went to Denny’s to eat dinner. Sam was a little down because Ponk wasn’t able to go to the United States on time, but everyone gave their all to make sure Sam had a great birthday.

Wilbur didn’t know if it was on purpose or “destiny”. When he tried to sit with Techno and Tommy, Sam stopped him and simply said:  _ “There’s a specific order of seating. You go next to Dream.”  _

A little flustered and confused, Wilbur went to take a seat beside his best friend. He asked Dream why Sam didn’t sit with his family.

_ ‘I don’t know what goes through his mind. He was so stubborn on making us seat together.’  _ Wilbur looked over Sam –who was talking to Punz and Tubbo– and threw him a questioning glance. 

Sam just winked at him and continued to talk with his friends.

It was so quick and brief that Wilbur wondered if he imagined it. Wilbur returned to the present to Dream, who shoved a french fry in his mouth. After almost choking Wilbur, Dream brought his head over Wilbur’s ear and whispered:

“Aren’t they delicious?” Wilbur blushed at the closeness and almost fainted when Dream put a hand in his thigh.

For the rest of the party, Wilbur remained with his hands over the table. Even when Dream retracted his hand after a few minutes.

_ Just hold his damn hand.  _ Wilbur told himself.  _ But what if he rejects me?  _ He went on and on with his internal debate until he felt Dream move over his chair back.

“I’ll go to the restroom.” He announced. Wilbur could’ve sworn Dream had a disappointed expression when he passed behind Sam to go the restroom. Looking at Dream’s brother he could also see him shake his head in disapproval before following his brother.

After they came back Dream lost all mischief and energy that he had at the beginning, it even reached the point in which Dream barely talked to Wilbur. It went on for the rest of the night.

He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

_ The fourth time,  _ they were playing piano. As a favor, Tubbo showed them the basics. Wilbur got the hang of it pretty fast, but Dream struggled a lot. Tubbo did his best to teach Dream and even marked the keys of the piano with the correct notes so the blond could learn the location faster. Wilbur could see Dream getting frustrated at his little brother for “being better” than him, so without any of them noticing, Wilbur texted Tommy.

Seven minutes later Tommy was at the door of Dream’s house dragging a perplexed Tubbo to the mall.

Wilbur spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to Dream what he had learned in a way that his friend could understand. Not too simple for Dream to think he was stupid and hurt his ego, and not too hard for him to not understand anything.

“So, when do we start playing  _ actual  _ songs?” Dream asked for the third time. Wilbur rolled his eyes playfully. Grabbing his phone, the brunet looked for an easy sheet to read.

“I got one right here.”

“Isn’t that one from Ed Sheeran?”

“Do you want to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?”  
“I’ll shut up.”  
“That’s what I thought.”

Dream learned the chords at the left side of the piano, and Wilbur learned the melody at the right. In no time, the both of them learned their parts, now they put it together. It cost a little bit, but they managed.

At one point –almost at the end of the song– Dream’s hand brushed against Wilbur’s and the brunet tensed, immediately messing up his part. Dream looked at Wilbur a little bit annoyed because he finally was able to play perfectly.

“What happened?” He demanded.

“Nothing.” Wilbur answered in a small voice, not lifting his gaze from the keys. Dream’s features softened and softly, he grabbed Wilbur’s chin and turned his head to face him.

The moment Wilbur faced Dream he felt the blond’s gaze linger on his lips.

_ Stop seeing things that are not true.  _ He blinked and Dream’s green eyes were looking directly at him instead. Dream’s hand never left Wilbur and the brunet forgot how to breathe. He tried to grab Dream’s hand and put it away, but his body refused to do anything.

Except for one thing.

Who leaned in first is a mystery, all that Wilbur was aware of is that at one point he and Dream started to close the space between them. By instinct, Wilbur closed his eyes, Dream’s breath just a centimeter away from him.

“So how’s it going guys?” The door of the room opened revealing Tubbo with Tommy rushing to get him, just a little too late. Wilbur took some seconds to understand what happened, but when he finally did, Dream was already leaving the room and Tommy was screaming at Tubbo.

_ Did we almost-? _

_ Fuck. _

_ The fifth time,  _ Dream was in the hospital. Sam called Wilbur to tell him why Dream wasn't available, but by the time he tried to explain what happened, Wilbur already hung up.

Ten minutes later, the brunet was at the door of Dream’s room.

“What happened?” He asked out of breath. Sam laughed at Wilbur before answering.

“If you would’ve let me explain, you would’ve known that Dream had his wisdom tooth removed, that’s it.” He got up and walked over to the door. When he reached Wilbur’s side he put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go to the cafeteria to eat something.”

And with that, Wilbur was left alone in the hospital room.

Alone with Dream. Alone with a  _ drugged  _ Dream. Since the piano incident, they haven’t been talking much, and saying Wilbur missed Dream would be an understatement. 

Wilbur  _ needed  _ Dream back in his life, just like things used to be before.

_ Before you fell for him. _

Dream groaned from the bed. “Wib-ur?” He slurred.

“Hey, Dream.” Even in his state, Wilbur could see Dream’s eyes lighten. “How are you doing?” Dream said something too low for Wilbur to hear, let alone understand. “Pardon me?”

The blond lifted himself up and threw his legs over the bed. “Wivbur!” He shouted happily and jumped to the floor. Wilbur, using his reflexes, was able to catch him before Dream hurt himself. Meanwhile Wilbur was worried and focused on trying to get Dream safely back to bed, the blonde started to laugh like there was no tomorrow, tears running through his face.

“Ow,” Dream complained. “Hurts.” Wilbur managed to lay Dream back in the bed, but when he tried to get back up Dream grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down.

“No, ztay her’ withz me.” He said snuggling his head on Wilbur’s chest. “I wov you.”

Wilbur felt his face light on fire. “I- I love you too, Dream.” Dream shook his head.

“You don’t getit.” And then, he fell asleep.

Sam never came back, and Wilbur wasn’t going to be mad about it.

After a few minutes, Wilbur tried to leave again, but Dream tightened his hold and moved his arm from Wilbur’s waist to rest it on the brunet’s chest. By instinct, without even wanting to, Wilbur’s hand shot out to grab Dream’s, but the brunet managed to stop himself on time, his hand lingering barely over Dream’s pale one.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_ The sixth time,  _ they were discovering the secrets of the universe. Wilbur bought a pickup truck on the ‘used cars’ store.

_ ‘Why?’  _ Technoblade asked him once.

_ ‘I can storage and carry more stuff whenever I travel.’ _

_ ‘Huh?’ _

In reality, Wilbur used the trunk of the truck as a safe space. When the noises of his house were too loud, Wilbur liked to go out late at night and watch the night sky while he played his guitar.

This time he invited Dream. They drove to the closest empty park, away from the lights of the neigboorhood, and laid next to each other on the trunk of the truck.

The night was full of stars, each one of them glowing in the sky on their own, every one being a beauty on themselves.

“What’s your favorite constellation?” Wilbur asked the blonde.

“Cassiopeia.” He answered without a doubt.

“Why?”

“Apparently it is the constellation of love.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They stayed in silence for a while. The only sound were the dogs and insects in the distance. After a while, Wilbur took his guitar out and played some songs. The pair of best friends sung for what it seemed hours, forgetting their problems. Right there, in that moment in time, the only people existing were Dream and Wilbur.

After finishing singing ‘Dancing Queen,’ they stared into each others eyes. Dream’s green orbs shining thanks to the moon.

He has never looked so beautiful.

_ I’m in love with you.  _ Wilbur thought.

“I’m in love with you.” Dream said.

“What?”

“I- It’s true. It’s been- it’s been a while actually.” Wilbur watches Dream fiddle with his fingers. He was nervous, but not as much as Wilbur when he finally decided to close the distance between them.

Dream’s lips tasted like chocolate, they were soft and welcoming. Dream returned the kiss with the same passion and most importantly,  _ love _ . After a few seconds, they both ran out of air and broke the kiss up, both of them panting for some oxygen. Dream with his blushed cheeks and Wilbur with his messy hair, they both laughed before giving a small kiss to each other.

“So, Cassiopeia huh?” Dream laughed.

“Yes, Cassiopeia.”

And Wilbur felt it.

Dream’s hand entwined with his.

They say someone can find the secrets of the universe on someone’s hand.

And Wilbur was not going to let the opportunity pass.


End file.
